Je me sacrifie à mon propre destin
by YumeNoGensou
Summary: La Soul Society n'est ce qu'elle est que parce que il y avait des personnes qui avait la force de la changer. Ils pensaient être tranquille et vivre dans un monde qui leurs plaisaient. Sans savoir qu'il y avait une bombe juste sous leurs pieds, prête à exploser. Lame invisible posée sur leurs gorges. Et eux n'attendaient qu'une chose. Leur vengeance. Multiple OC Non Mary/Gary-Sue!
1. Synopsis

_« L'humanité n'a jamais dépassée l'étape de la chenille, elle pourrit à l'état de chrysalide et n'aura jamais d'ailes. »_

_**David Herbert Lawrence.**_

Elle était perdue. Abandonner. Oubliée. Seule. Juste elle. Rien d'autre. Elle étouffait dans ce monde de vide. Rien. Le néant. Juste son propre souffle dans ses poumons, son sang dans ses veines, ses pensées chaotiques. Mais rien d'autre. Elle seule. Elle n'a pas froid. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle n'oublie pas. C'est juste elle. Encore et toujours. Juste elle. Pourquoi?

_"Laisse l'étoile tomber sur toi, _

_Absorbe sa lumière et disperse les ténèbres,_

_Valse avec les ombres, _

_Fait des illusions tes alliés, _

_Chante avec la mort,_

_Tourne le dos à la vie,_

_Que la lumière se répandre dans ton sang, _

_N'ais pas peur de la haine, _

_C'est elle qui te garde en vie."_

Non, elle n'est pas seule. Ils sont avec elle, elle ne chante pas en vain. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle n'est plus seule. Plus jamais.


	2. Prologue

Être ronger de l'intérieur était un sentiment assez curieux quand on y réfléchissait bien. La haine, la colère, la tristesse, la peur, la solitude, la souffrance, parfois l'amour ou l'amitié, tous ces sentiments faisait mal.

Être rongé nous détruisait, lentement, nous faisant croire que l'on peut y échappé, que ce n'est pas ça qui nous tuera, que ces sentiments qui nous absorbes finissent bien pas s'évaporés un jour. C'est vrai. Mais pas tant que l'on est en vie. Tout à une fin. Le bonheur comme le malheur. Certaines fois plus que d'autre. Mais pas tout le temps. Pas à _chaque _fois.

La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance et la souffrance à la peur. C'est un cercle vicieux dans lequel la race humaine comme animale sont enfermés. Tous ont des sentiments, tous réagissent à la peur. Tous sont en colères. Tous souffrent. Tous ont _haït_.

La haine est souvent représentée comme une tache sombre et floue de ténèbres ou flaque de sang opaque. Parce que la haine était un sentiment qui rendait puissant, _invincible. _C'est pour ça que tous avait peur de la haine. Parce qu'elle réveillait des ténèbres très profondément endormis, elle soufflait la puissance à l'allié qui retourne sont épée contre son ami. La haine et destructrice, ravageuse, repoussée. La haine est _haïe. _

Pourtant, tout le monde à une part en haine caché en soit. Ce voile noir et glacé qui peut vous manipulé comme une entité. Certains l'on plus que d'autre, certains le savent, d'autres non, certains l'ignore tandis que d'autre la respecte. Certains l'acceptent alors que la plupart la refuse. Mais dans aucune des personnes, que ce soit humains ou animale n'est fait que de noir. Tous ont un bout de lumière, qu'il soit minime ou presque entier.

Le noir est seulement l'absence de blanc. Le froid est l'absence de chaud. Si il n'y avait pas de contraire pour les définir, rien n'existerais. Ni le bien, ni le mal.

Mais au milieu de la haine se trouvait une forme indistincte. Plus noir que les ténèbres mais plus clair que le soleil. Forme étrange au milieu de nulle part.

Sa voix était une longue plainte étrange et funeste. Un long chant éternel qui emplissait l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était comme une goutte d'eau sur un lac paisible, comme la pluie au milieu du désert, comme une fausse note dans un accord. C'était imprécis, inattendu et sombre mais d'un coté, étrangement réconfortant.

C'est son chant éternel. Pour la plupart, c'était juste un son au milieu du silence. Un point blanc dans le Néant. Juste quelque chose qui ne devrait pasêtre là. Quelque chose qui ne devrais pas _exister. _

Mais pourtant, sa voix continua. Comme une tache rouge tombant sur la neige et emplissant lentement la glace, le son se répandait et gagnait l'obscurité. Long chant lugubre et solitaire appelant au courage.

Etait-ce vraiment un appelle pour devenir plus fort? Non, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Sa voix, claire et presque _amicale _venait du fin fond de son cœur. Ce n'était pas _juste _un chant éternel. C'était un appelle à l'aide infini sans réponse. C'était l'enfant qui réclamait de l'attention, c'était le lionceau qui maugréait d'attente devant sa première proie, c'était l'ourson, prit dans un piège hurlant l'aide de quelqu'un.

C'était le chant éternel d'un loup solitaire.


	3. Petites Précisions

_**Petites Précisions**_

Donc, déjà, je remercie les deux personnes qui on mit mon histoire en favori. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! La seule chose que je demande, c'est au moins une review. Il y a des gens qui lisent mon histoire, je le sais et en suis très fière. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment vous la trouver. Je ne sais pas si je dois changer certaines choses, en améliorer d'autres ou même et retirer. Je ne quémande pas de review à chaque fin de chapitre et je ne fait pas de chantage du genre: "dix reviews, un chapitre." Et je pourrais très bien le faire. Ce n'est certainement pas une menace! Cette fic' et un projet auquel j'ai mis beaucoup de temps et j'y tiens. Je compte bien la finir un jour! Même s'il n'y a pas de chapitre! Mais je dois vous avouer que sans motivation, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour du vent et encore…

Donc, autre précisions: Le Rated est pour l'instant sur T mais pourrais bien, un jour passer en M. Les sujets que j'évoque pour l'instant son, je dois l'avouer, assez sanglant mais j'estime que je ne doit pas censurer à se point donc, voilà.

Je me tiens à un chapitre par mois (tous les premiers du mois). Je sais, moi aussi je lis des fics' qui ont ce rythme de poste et je trouve que ça fait beaucoup mais je dois avouer que un texte de 5.000 environs son mon grand max. Surtout que ce n'est pas ma seule fic. Et de _très _loin. J'hésite encore à poster d'autre fic' sur d'autre mangas du genre One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Death Note, Kuroshitsuji, et d'autre centaine.

Autre chose, _toutes_ les fictions son à moi, même si je ne mets pas le prairing au début, elle son toutes de moi et ma magnifique _(hum…) _intelligence. Je ne plagie pas. Si, part hasard, je trouve (ou quelqu'un d'autre trouve et à la gentillesse de m'interpeler) une fiction qui ressemblerais, _étrangement _à la mienne, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'arracherais ce que vous avez entre les jambes, hommes ou femmes, vous le ferais bouffer, vous poignarder, puis vous enfoncer les yeux dans la gorge pour ensuite vous pendre, vous noyer, vous électrocute, vous bruler, vous enterrer vivant pour vous déterrer, vous égorger, jeter votre cadavre à des requins qui le boufferons puis le défèquerons, le ferais manger à des chiens radioactifs qui vous revomirons pour ensuite vous cramer une nouvelle fois et jeter vos cendre dans de l'acide citrique. Et tout ça avec le sourire. Oui, ceci est une menace.

* * *

Pour ce qui est de la fiction, il y aura environs 35 Oc. Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup mais ne vous inquiéter pas, tous ne serrons pas important. Dans tous ceux-là, il y aura:

- 11 personnages importants.

- 13 Zanpakutos.

- 11 personnages non importants.

Pour l'instant, presque tout ce qui m'est important dans la préparation de la fiction est fait. Les phrases cultes qui apparaîtront dedans, les personnages et leurs noms avec leurs significations, leurs caractères, les liens qu'ils ont avec les autres (normalement, il y aura 2/3 couples mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet important pour l'instant.) Les places des OC's dans les divisions, les personnages secondaires avec histoires et liens importants, les Zanpakutos avec leurs pouvoirs (Shikai et Bankai), leurs aspect physique et la forme de la lame, les formules d'appels, les mondes intérieurs, les noms des Zanpakutos, et enfin, les images des personnages OC et une partit de leurs Zanpakutos. Sur 35 personnages, j'ai environs 22 images et quelques idées pour les suivantes. Je mettrais des liens pour les perso' et je tient à préciser que ce ne sont pas les miennes, mais légalement trouver sur internet.

Ps: L'image de couverture représente, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Ukitake Jushiro et sa lieutenant Koori.


	4. Chapitre I: Pervenches et Pâquerettes

_Chapitre I: __**Pervenches Violettes et Pâquerettes. **_

Discrètement, Natsu Hakuhen jura. Elle était en retard. Encore. De toute façon, ils devaient bien s'y être habitués depuis le temps! Vingt-quatre ans. Vingt-quatre ans qu'elle était shinigami est pas une seule fois elle était arrivée à l'heure. Pas _une_ fois en vingt-quatre ans de carrière. Il faut dire que son sens de l'orientation n'était des plus extraordinaires, mais il n'était, bien évidemment pas le seul motif.

Enfin bon. Un petit quart d'heure de retard signifiait généralement une entrée remarquée, quelques regards déplacés et une plate excuse. Quinze minuscules petites minutes dans toute une vie de Shinigami, qu'est-ce que c'était? Absolument rien.

Natsu allait accélérer quand son regard dériva sur un petit magasin des riches quartiers du Rukongai. Ses yeux fixaient un innocent petit gâteau à la crème délicatement posé derrière la vitrine où trônait une délicieuse fraise. Provoquant. Aller, cinq minutes de plus n'allait pas la tuer!

Avec un sourire en coin, elle entra pressement dans la boutique, paya sa pâtisserie et en ressortit, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cette petite chose avait l'aire délicieuse, elle s'en léchait les lèvres d'envie.

Quand enfin elle succomba et ouvrit grand la bouche pour engloutir son gâteau, un second shinigami arriva derrière elle.

**- Hakuhen-taicho, vous avez une demi-heure de retard. **Lui souffla celui-ci, un sourire en coin.

La femme tourna la tête vers lui, le visage horrifié et choqué. Sa main droite encore suspendu a mi-chemin de sa bouche lâcha le gâteau qui vint s'écraser sur les pavés.

**- Merde! **Jura Natsu qui se précipita à grande vitesse vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Comment cinq petites minutes avaient pu se rallonger pour en faire _le triple_? Peut-être était-ce à cause du temps à papoter qu'elle à passer avec la pâtissière ou alors le fait de négocier sa gourmandise à prix plus modéré car, y a pas à dire, les quartiers riches du Rukongai vendaient leurs marchandises à prix exorbitant. Natsu devait travaille deux jours entier en tant que kyubantai taicho (capitaine de la 9ème division) pour s'acheter cette petite gâterie. Mais bon, elle en avait les moyens.

Usant de son meilleur shunpo, elle s'empressa de cherche une excuse valable. Une demi-heure était _vraiment _beaucoup. Mais Natsu avait de la chance, sa division était assez près du centre du Seireitei, encore quelques minutes à peine et elle y serait.

Elle entra en trombe dans la première division, courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la grande portes et se stoppa. La capitaine prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, tapota de ses mains fraiches ses joues rougies et brûlantes par l'effort et entra dans la salle.

Plusieurs regards furieux se tournèrent vers elle. Oui, une demi-heure de retard était _vraiment beaucoup _trop. Elle prit une grande inspiration silencieuse et s'avança de trois pas.

**- Pardonnez-moi, Yamamoto-sama. J'ai dût régler une affaire importante à ma division avant de partir. **Fit-elle tout en s'abaissant allègrement.

**- Que cela ne se reproduise plus. **Répondit-il, impassible.

**- Oui. **

Natsu prit discrètement sa place entre le nanabantai taicho(capitaine de la septième) et celui de la onzième.

Ce rituel était maintenant habituel. Toutes les semaines se tenait une réunion des capitaines et _à chaque fois_, le ichibantai taicho (capitaine en chef/de la première) lui demandait de venir à l'avance les prochaines fois ou au moins _à l'heure. _

A sa droite, Aigawa Love lui envoya un petit sourire amusé qu'elle lui retourna. Alors que Yamamoto recommença le sujet des rondes autour du Seireitei, Natsu fixa la capitaine de la cinquième division. Celle-ci lui renvoya son regard avec colère puis soupira discrètement et fit un sourire en coin. Natsu connaissait bien cette capitaine. Waku Fuyu, Gobantai taicho (capitaine de la cinquième) son second était Hirako Shinji, beaux jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde coupé droit et à l'humour sarcastique. Oui, Natsu connaissait bien sa sœur.

Puis, le regard de Natsu dériva vers son katana attaché à sa hanche. Elle le fixa longuement et quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Son katana lui déplaisait. Il était trop… comment dire... Trop normale. Trop _comme les autres. _Une poignée couleur feu tressée de rouge et une garde ovale aux bouts pointus. Son fourreau était d'un beau rouge aubrun lisse et brillant. Mais c'était tout. Rien de plus. Pas de petite babiole qui lui indiquait bien que le katana à sa ceinture était bien _à elle. _

Enfin. La capitaine releva la tête et fut attentive le reste de la réunion. A part certains regards échangés par-ci, par-là, elle écouta attentivement presque tous les dires du capitaine. _Presque. _Natsu n'était pas une personne que l'ont pouvait emprisonner comme un oiseau en cage et attendre gentiment sa réaction quand celui-ci sera priver de liberté puis tentera de s'échapper pour enfin le punir. Natsu n'aimait pas qu'ont la teste. Mais malheureusement, la vie entière était un teste.

Elle soupira silencieusement de soulagement quand, une heure et demie plus tard, l'ichibantai taicho autorisa les autres à sortir. Directement, sa sœur vint à sa rencontre et lui sourit sans s'empêcher de la sermonner.

**- Alors c'était quoi cette "affaire importante" que tu devais régler avant de venir? Hm? **La taquina la capitaine.

Waku grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

**- Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu peux répéter? **Continua celle-ci, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

**- J'ai dû négocier sang et eaux pendant des heures de durs labeurs, tendant mes muscles aux maximum, surpassant mes limites, allant au-delà de toutes expérience humaine pour- **Sa phrase fut couper par son second, Muguruma Kensei qui l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt.

**- Acheter un gâteau à la fraise. **Finit-il, le visage sournois.

Sa sœur se tourna vers elle, énervé. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard courroucé.

**- Kensei! **S'exclama Natsu. **Pas à la fraise, à la crème! **

Waku soupira, excédé et se détendit. Sa sœur était irrécupérable. Aussi gourmande qu'un trou noir sans pour autant gagné ne serai-ce qu'un _milligramme_ de graisse.

**-Tu es désespérante… **Souffla-t-elle. **Comment tu te débrouille pour **_**toujours **_**arriver en retard? **

**- L'expérience? **Répondit Natsu, un immense sourire sur le visage qui partit très vite en fou rire avec sa camarade.

Natsu et Waku n'était pas _réellement _liées par le sang. Mais elles s'aimaient tellement l'une comme l'autre que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Waku protégeait sa petite sœur au péril de sa vie et Natsu la respectait, l'écoutait et la suivait toujours, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées toutes les deux au Rukongai. Waku était arrivé en première, abandonnée, seule, sale, pauvre, affamée et perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La petite fille c'était alors coincé dans un coin à l'ombre de tous et avait attendu. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait attendu. De l'argent? De la nourriture? Un logement? Une personne qui lui dirait _qui _elle était et _pourquoi _elle était ici. Mais rien de vint. Personne ne fut la pour elle.

Jusqu'au jour où Natsu apparut. Les particules spirituelles c'étaient reformées juste devant elle. Waku attendit encore. Puis Natsu fut _là. _Comme un miracle. La renaissance d'une âme au Seireitei était aussi commune que manger pour les humains. Des centaines d'âmes venaient tous les jours au Rukongai.

Waku avait déjà assisté plusieurs fois des _renaissances _mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en vit une comme _ça_. C'était lumineux, chaud, joyeux, vivant. C'était _espoir. _

Waku revint à la réalité et continua sa marche en compagnie de sa sœur. Toutes les deux avait réussit leurs scolarité de shinigami et avait passé les épreuves avec brio. Et maintenant, elle était capitaines. Toutes les deux. Ensembles.

Elles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre. Waku sourit et ouvrit les bras. Précipitamment, sa sœur se jeta sur elle et enserra sa poitrine contre elle. Waku sourit et caressa doucement la tête de Natsu. Elle aimait sa petite sœur. Beaucoup. Vraiment_, vraiment beaucoup. _Elle aurait tout fait pour elle. La capitaine de la cinquième division déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa sœur et la serra un peu plus contre elle.

**- Je t'aime Natsu. **Murmura-t-elle.

**- Je sais. Moi aussi onee-chan (grande sœur). **Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Puis elles se lâchèrent et se sourirent. Ce rituel revenait tous les jours. Et tous les jours, la même étreinte, les mêmes mots avec _exactement _la _même _sincérité.

**- Ont se retrouvent à l'heure prévu, sortit Est? **Demanda Waku.

**- C'est bien quatorze heure? **S'enquit la plus petite. Sa sœur lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. **Alors comme prévu. A tout à l'heure!** Et Natsu s'en rentra dans sa division en sautillant, heureuse. Waku soupira, un sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea elle-même vers sa division.

Waku marcha tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée elle aimait le soleil au contraire de sa sœur qui s'amusait à s'entrainer sous la pluie.

La capitaine soupira. Elle était bien. Tout allait à merveille. Rien ne venait perturber la calme du Seireitei. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, son regard dériva vers un rebord de fenêtre et elle aperçut des fleurs. Des pervenches violettes. Elle sourit.

Un peu plus loin, Waku arriva enfin dans a division et entra. Sa journée ne faisait que commencer mais elle était déjà de très bonne humeur. Un sourire constant flottait sur ses lèvres se qui n'échappa pas à son lieutenant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Taicho? Enfin un petit copain? **Fit-il, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

La capitaine le foudroya du regard. Elle ne détestait pas son second mais son comportement insolent et détendu l'énervait.

**- Non, une énième demande en mariage. **Répondit-elle, le même sourire aux lèvres. **Tu sais, être belle, forte, riche en plus d'être populaire n'arrange rien. **

Depuis le jour où le jeune homme avait vu un groupe de nouveau Shinigamis arrivés dans la division et rougir sous les félicitations du capitaine, Shinji adorait taquiner sa supérieur à ce sujet. Hirako n'aimait pas forcément se disputer, mais quand il lançait des remarque sarcastique, il appréciait qu'ont lui réponde. C'était un jeu, et sa capitaine le jouait à merveille.

**- Enfin… **Soupira-t-elle. **Hirako, peux-tu aller me chercher Hai, Aizen et Ichimaru s'il te plaît? **

**- Bien sûr. **Il s'inclina et partit en shunpo.

Shinji devait avouer qu'il appréciait sa supérieure. Même si elle avait du répondant et toujours des remarques acérés en réserve, elle ne manquait pas de charme et de politesse.

Waku soupira, s'assit dans son fauteuil et sourit. La fenêtre derrière elle était grande ouverte et la pièce étincelait de vie. Et comme un déclique, la capitaine se souvint des fleurs qu'elle avait rencontrées un peu plus tôt.

**- Cette pièce manque de fleurs… **Murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, deux coups furent frappés à la porte. La Gobantai taicho se redressa sur son siège et fixa la porte.

**- Entre Hirako. **Fit-elle.

La porte coulissa sur quatre personnes qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle puis s'agenouillèrent devant son bureau.

**- Tout d'abord, je te remercie Hirako. Ensuite, dans quelques heures je vais partir en mission de repérage. Aucun combat ne sera de vigueur mais j'ai toujours un doute. Hirako, Aizen, vous resterez ici pour protéger la division et Aizen supervisera l'entrainement. J'ai confiance en toi. **Waku s'arrêta pour reprendre un peu son souffle puis reprit. **Hirako finira la paperasse et viendra se joindre à toi pour faire les tours de garde pour ce soir. **Fit-elle en s'adressant à Aizen. **De mon coté, j'emmènerais Hai et Ichimaru en mission. Hai, prépare une petite équipe de Shinigamis. Nous partons dans deux heures. **

**- Oui! **Firent les quatre concernés.

De son coté, Natsu usait de son shunpo tout en bougonnant. Trop de soleil. Elle détestait le soleil. Elle _haïssait _le soleil.

Après quelques minutes de course supplémentaire, elle arriva enfin à sa division. Muguruma Kensei l'attendait. Son second l'attendait, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire un coin sarcastique sur les lèvres.

**- Kensei! **Cria Natsu. **Tu me **_**dois **_**un gâteau à la crème! **

Celui-ci soupira sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Cette fille était impossible. Soudain, le lieutenant décroisa ses bras et tendis la main droite vers sa capitaine. Des étoiles brillèrent sans les yeux de sa supérieure.

**- C'est… C'est pour moi? **Murmura-t-elle, des larmes brillantes dans les yeux et une moue surprise sur le visage.

**- Bien sûr que c'est pour toi, idiote! **Ricana Kensei. Dans sa main, un gâteau à la crème.

Natsu tendit une main tremblante vers son trésor, émerveillé. Elle était à quelques centimètre de le touché quand son lieutenant changea d'avis et engloutit la sucrerie sous le visage déconfit de la jeune femme. Il rigola.

**- Kensei! **Hurla-t-elle pour ensuite se jeter sur lui. **Je vais te tuer! **

Celui-ci rigola et posa doucement sa main sur le front de Natsu qui tentait en vain de lui donner des coups tandis que Muguruma se léchait allégrement le bout des doigts de sa main libre encore pleins de crème.

**- Tu vas mourir, Muguruma! **Hurla Natsu. **Mashiro, attaque! **Kensei, ouvrit un peu les yeux, surpris et esquiva au dernier moment un boulet de canon vert lui sautant dessus.

**- Mashiro Kick! **

**- Désespérant… **Souffla le fukutaicho (lieutenant) qui ne vit pas les deux femmes lui sauter dessus.

**- Victoire! **Crièrent-elles, toutes les deux assises sur le torse du gris qui soupira une nouvelle fois.

**- Kensei, mission, toi et moi! **Ordonna la capitaine tout en pointant son doigt sur le torse du concerné. **Dans… disons trois heures. **

**- Le rendez-vous n'est pas à deux heures? **S'enquit-il.

**- Si, pourquoi? **

**- On part dans deux heures dans ce cas. **Répondit le fukutaicho, un soupire las traversant ses lèvres.

**- Disons plutôt deux heures et demie. **Renchérit la capitaine. **Mashiro, Kaname et… Mince, comment s'appelle cet abrutis de quatrième siège déjà? Heum… M'enfin, vous trois restez ici et… Et, bah je vous fais confiance! **

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se volatilisa. Kensei soupira, poussa Mashiro et se leva. Il avait l'impression de se répéter quand il disait que sa capitaine était impossible. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait et la suivait. C'est pour ça que c'était son ami. De sa poche, il sortit un second gâteau à la crème, délicatement emballé dans une boîte enroulé dans un tissue de soie rouge. Il n'allait quand-même pas faire l'égoïste à ce point! Il décida donc de ranger la petite boîte dans son kimono et continua sa route, Mashiro trottinant tranquillement derrière lui.

Il avait hâte de partir un peu en mission, histoire de se défouler. Rien de mieux qu'une chasse aux hollow même si, théoriquement, aucun combat ne serait engagé. Mais bon. Il pouvait toujours espérer!

Kensei ralentit un peu son rythme et se mit à réfléchir. Lentement, son esprit se mit à vagabonder un peu et une image de sa capitaine et de sa sœur lui revint en tête.

Natsu faisait voler ses immenses cheveux aubrun clair, presque roux, ses magnifiques yeux couleur feu pétillants de malice, les joues légèrement rougies par l'effort, son kimono tremper et dégoulinant et son haori, glissant lentement dans le vent derrière elle qui le tenait par-dessus son épaule avec sa main gauche. Ses cheveux lui arrivait à peine à la taille et sa frange tombait parfois devant ses yeux. Elle regardait à sa droite et rigolait doucement. Juste à coté se trouvait sa sœur, ses longs cheveux blancs éternellement attaché était libre et dégoulinait dans son dos, son kimono et son haori était dans le même état que celui du kyubantai taicho, trempé et collant à sa peau. Mais elles rigolaient, toutes les deux, sortant d'un combat d'entrainement sous la pluie battante. Les deux étaient légèrement amochées, quelques estafilades, des bleus et autres mais sans rien de plus sauf leurs sourires.

Kensei retourna à la réalité quand Mashiro lui rentra dedans. Il ne bougea pas et tourna la tête vers son troisième siège qui se frottait le front, assise par terre.

**- Kensei! **Gémit-elle de douleur, plaintive. **Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté aussi brutalement? **

**- T'avait qu'à faire attention! **Fit-il tout en soupirant. **Aller vient, on rentre. **Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta sans broncher puis, une fois debout se remit à sautiller. **Aussi désespérante que Hakuhen-Taicho. **Souffla-t-il.

Ukitake Jushiro était tranquillement assis à son bureau, remplissant certains dossiers importants quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**- Koori demande autorisation d'enter. **Souffla une petite voix fluette à travers le shoji.

**- Entre. **Fit Ukitake, un léger sourire sur le visage.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte pour ensuite s'accroupir en face du bureau.

**- Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir un thé… **Fit-elle, la tête basse et une légère rougeur aux joues. Le capitaine sourit.

**- Volontiers. **Toute contente, la petite tendit la tasse que prit son supérieur et bu. **Il est délicieux! **S'exclama-t-il, réellement surpris. **Qu'à-tu mis dedans? **Rigola-t-il. La petite rougit encore plus.

**- En fait, j'ai fait infuser un peu moins longtemps, mis la même dose de sucre que d'habitude mais j'ai pensé à mettre quelques pétales de pâquerettes dedans. D'ailleurs, j'en ai cueillit un peu trop… **Elle sortit de sa poche un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches et jaunes attachées par un ruban de soie bleu glace. **Je…je… **Koori qui ne sût quoi dire finit par se taire.

Toute tremblante, elle tendit la main contenant son bouquet vers son capitaine qui lui offrit un immense sourire et prit le minuscule bouquet.

**- Merci Koori, elles sont magnifiques. Merci, vraiment. **Son lieutenant rougit de plus belle.

**- Dites, Ukitake-taicho, j'ai toujours voulu savoir… Pourquoi vous êtes devenu shinigami et pourquoi continuer vous de vous battre pour le Seireitei? **Elle planta ses yeux glaces dans ceux de son capitaine et attendit.

Celui-ci fut surpris. Sa raison de se battre? Parce qu'il était capitaine bien sûr! De toute façon, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire?

**- Je suis devenu Shinigami car j'ai pensé que c'était pour ça que j'étais né et j'ai continué parce que c'était mon devoir. Et toi, Koori? Pourquoi tu es devenue shinigami et pourquoi continue-tu de te battre? **

La petite sembla réfléchir quelques instants, soutenant le regard de son capitaine sans siller puis lui lança un regard déterminé.

**- Je suis ce que je suis parce que je le voulais. Non… Parce que je le **_**devais. **_**Quand j'étais au Rukongai, alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, une shinigami m'as aidée et m'as sauvée. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais abandonner et de battre jusqu'au bout. Et je continue de me battre pour lui faire honneur, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne m'a sauvée la vie pour que je reste une âme faible et sans défense. **

La capitaine sourit devant son regard flamboyant de détermination. Cette petite à toujours été intelligente et dans toutes les situations qu'elle à affronter, elle n'a jamais abandonné.

**- Et tu connais cette shinigami? **Demanda-t-il, curieux.

**- Elle était dans votre division avant mais elle à dû partir pour une autre division et pour un poste plus élevé. **Ukitake, impatient hocha la tête. **C'est Natsu Hakuhen, capitaine de la neuvième division. **Le regard du jusanbantai taicho s'écarquilla un peu pour ensuite se radoucir. **J'aimerais la revoir pour la remercié mais avec son nouveau poste, je n'ai pas trop… **Elle soupira.

**- Tu aurais la chance de pouvoir la rencontrer aujourd'hui. **Le regard de Koori se mit à pétiller. **D'ailleurs, tu pars en mission avec moi dans quelques heures pour rejoindre Hakuhen-taicho et Fuyu-Taicho. **

**- Oui! **Répondit-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. **Merci beaucoup, Ukitake Taicho! **Elle s'inclina devant son supérieur qui parut un peu décontenancé et surpris.

Jushiro aimait vraiment _beaucoup _Koori. Pour lui, c'était sa fille. Toute petite âme timide et attentionnée. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, ces petites attentions, lui faire un thé, lui offrit des pâquerettes, tout ça, elle le faisait parce qu'elle en avait _envie. _Beaucoup de personne était au petit soin avec lui juste pour sa maladie. Quand son ancien lieutenant lui avait annoncé, elle avait haussé les épaules et dit que ce n'était pas son problème, que si les médecins les plus compétents n'avaient pas pût le soigner, ce n'était pas elle qui réussirait, même si elle le voulait très fort.

Voilà maintenant dix minute que la capitaine était sur ces dossiers depuis l'entrer de Koori qui li avait gentiment demandé de rester à ses cotés. Le shoji ouvert donnait une impression plus grande, plus lumineuse et plus chaleureuse à la pièce. Koori, assise près de son capitaine traitait certain dossiers avec lui pour l'aidé. Sa voix chantonnait doucement quelques notes de temps en temps jusqu'au moment où de timides paroles quittèrent ses lèvres.

_"_ _kyozō no rakuen no hate no  
fukai fukai daichi no soko de  
tada hitori inori no uta o  
utai tsuzuru sadame_

_yukiba o nakushita kako kara_  
_meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi_  
_kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de_  
_sadame ni mi o sasagu_

_nani mo shirazu tada uta dake_  
_tsumuide ikite kita_  
_hare no uta o ame no uta o_  
_yasashī requiem o_  
_rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni sashi nobe rareta_  
_atatakai te sae todokazu ni_

_towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai..._

_horobu sekai no yugami no soko de_  
_inori no uta o kanaderu sadame_  
_wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru yasashī koe ni_  
_zetsubō sae mo hohoemi ni kae_  
_namida no soko ni shizunde iku*"_

Jushiro n'osait parler. Le son de sa voix était si beau… Les paroles qu'elle chantait étaient vraiment triste. Comment une si belle voix pouvait laisser s'échapper des mots si… _si tristes_? Soudain, elle s'arrêta de chanter et leva précipitamment la tête.

**- Ukitake taicho, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je chantait, je suis désolé. **Encore une fois, elle s'inclina devant lui qui fut surpris.

**- Ne t'en fait pas Koori. Ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, tu as une très belle voix et j'aime l'entendre. Si tu veux continuer, je t'écouterais avec plaisir. **

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis continua. Cette fois, elle raconta une histoire. C'était tout aussi magnifique mais les paroles restaient tristes. Tellement belles…

_"_ _Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
Dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

_Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_  
_Sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

_Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_  
_Hitori de nokosareta_  
_Kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_Shiritai ano hito ga_  
_Inochi no owari made_  
_Watashi ni tsukutteta_  
_"Kokoro" **"_

Soudain, un shinigami essoufflé entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant la capitaine.

**- Ukitake Taicho, des hollow en grand nombres sont apparut près du secteur sud, sud-est au soixante-seizième Rukongai. **Fit-il, encore essoufflé.

**- Les autres équipes sont-elles au courant? **Demanda le jusanbantai taicho tout en se levant, Koori sur ses talons.

**- Oui, elles se dirigent vers le secteur concerné. Le sotaicho attend votre réponse. **Fit-il, toujours à genoux, la tête baissée.

**- Je m'y rends accompagné de Koori, fukutaicho de ma division. Allez en avertir le sotaicho. **

**- Oui! **Et il disparut.

Natsu courait aux cotés de sa sœur. Toutes les deux en têtes de leurs petites escouades, elles se dirigeaient vers la porte "est" du Seireitei. Ont les avaient informées que le jusanbantai taicho les rejoindrai mais au vu de la distance entre les deux positions, les deux capitaines avaient préférées prendre un peu d'avance.

Dans leur équipe, Hai, jeune fille belle et forte qui tenait le troisième siège de la cinquième division. Ensuite, Ichimaru Gin. Géni du katana trouvé par Aizen. Cinquième siège de la même division. Derrière Natsu se tenait son second, Muguruma Kensei. Waku avait prit soin de réunir une petite équipe d'une demi-douzaine de shinigami.

Tous couraient et usaient de leurs shunpo pour arriver vers leur destination. A mi-chemin, ils furent rejoint par le capitaine de la treizième division et sa lieutenant.

**- Autant de monde était **_**vraiment **_**nécessaire? **Bougonna Natsu. **Pas besoin de plus de renfort, non plus. Ils vont finir par nous envoyer toute la onzième division. **Waku partie dans un fou rire très vie suivit par tout les shinigamis gradés.

Après quelques temps, quand leur course fut ralentit puis stoppé, une équipe fut envoyé pour patrouiller avec Ichimaru à leur tête.

Timide et encouragé par son capitaine, la petite Koori s'approcha doucement de Natsu qui rigolait gaiement avec son second.

**- Excusez-moi, Hakuhen-taicho… **Natsu se tourna et lui offrit un immense sourire encourageant. **Vous ne devez sûrement pas vous rappelez de moi mais vous m'avez aidée il y a longtemps et j'aimerais que vous acceptiez ce présent en remerciement. **

Natsu mis sa main sur son menton tout en réfléchissant et fixa la jeune fille. Puis, elle se leva de sa pierre et s'accroupit à la hauteur de la petite.

**- Tu es Koori, n'est-ce pas? La petite du Rukongai? **Fit-elle enfin.

Celle-ci en fut très surprise. Alors elle se souvenait d'elle? Comme elle était heureuse!

**- Oui! **Elle secoua vivement la tête.

**- Alors fait-moi voir ce présent. **Rigola la capitaine.

Koori fourra sa main dans sa poche et prit l'objet en question. Tendant doucement la main, elle laissa délicatement tombé son cadeau puis recula.

**- Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais… **Elle refoula un sanglot. Cette femme lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait donné une raison de se battre. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle offrait? Un minuscule objet tenant dans le creux d'une paume.

Pourtant, les yeux de Natsu étincelaient. Dans sa main, deux petites clochettes relié par un nœud de ruban très fin et rouge.

**- C'est magnifique. **Murmura-t-elle. Elle leva la tête vers la petite et lui offrit son plus beau sourire tout en écartant les bras. **Vient me faire un câlin. **Ordonna-t-elle en riant.

Koori se jeta presque sur elle et enserra la taille de Natsu qui enfouit le nez dans sa chevelure. Ce n'était rien, juste deux minuscules clochettes. Mais pour Natsu, c'était bien plus que ça. Elle avait sauvé une vie. La vie de Koori.

Quand elles se lâchèrent, Natsu défit doucement le nœud des deux clochettes puis les attacha toutes les deux au _kashira _(bout en métal du manche). Maintenant, sur le bout de son katana trônaient deux petites clochettes grelottant sous les caprices du vent.

Appuyant son bras gauche sur le manche de son sabre, les clochettes reprirent leurs son de plus belles. Natsu sourit. Celle-ci allait ouvrit la bouche quand Kensei se leva en vitesse, perdant son sourire niait.

**- Hollow! **Cria-t-il, mais sa voix fut très vite couverte par un rugissement plus animale qu'humain. C'était ahurissant, surdimensionné, sinistre et surtout terrifiant. C'était un rugissement animal plein de haine, de rancœur et surtout, de rage. Le hollow était _affamé. _

Le reste se passa très vite. Comme dans un rêve, le regard des trois capitaines se croisèrent et, d'un accord tactique, les shinigamis sans grade se mirent et première ligne, encerclant deux des capitaines avec, en tête, Hai, Kensei et Ukitake.

Au centre se tenait Waku et Natsu, toutes deux tentaient de mettre en place une stratégie de combat pour anéantir les hollow venu les attaquer tout en perdant le moins de troupe possible. Koori, un peu en retraite tenait éloigné les hollow blessés par la première ligne et couvraient les deux capitaines d'une ardeur évidente.

Mais les hollow étaient trop nombreux, et quand les deux jeunes capitaines levèrent la tête, seul les trois haut-gradés étaient encore vivants et combattaient. Tous les autres étaient à terre, noyés dans la boue ou leur propre sang s'ils n'étaient pas exécutés par les hollow.

Ukitake était un des seul en bon était. Le shikai de Kensei ainsi que celui de Hai prouvait leurs difficultés. Cependant, même si Ukitake semblait être en bonne position, menant des coups d'épées assez larges et décontractés, il était évident que son souffle commençait à lui manquer.

Soudain, Gin sortit de la forêt, seul et plein de sang. Son Zanpakuto dégainé était, lui aussi imbibé de liquide vital et sur sa manche, le jeune shinigami possédait maintenant une immense balafre partant de son coude et rejoignant l'intérieur de son poignet.

Ukitake, surpris, tourna la tête vers le shinigami pour lui demander des nouvelles et des explications. Celui-ci ne vit pas le hollow qui se dirigea vers lui. Koori si. C'est pour celui qu'elle hurla et sauta. Geste impulsif et désespéré. Elle se prit les trois grandes griffes en plein sur le torse sous les yeux écarquillés du capitaine.

Sans délicatesse, elle fut envoyée dans l'arbre le plus proche après un long vol plané de quelques mètres. Son dos frappa bruyamment contre le tronc et un craquement sonore retentit. Ses yeux à demi fermés fixaient les trois immenses griffures dégoulinantes de sang sur sa poitrine.

La capitaine n'attendit pas plus et utilisa son shunpo pour allez vers son lieutenant agonisant. Arrivé près d'elle, il s'agenouilla, le visage encore choqué et se pencha vers la blessure. Profonde. Sanglante. _Mortelle. _Sans plus de cérémonie, il enserra sa seconde dans ses bras et la souleva délicatement. Ukitake sentait le sang couler entre ses doigts et cette vision d'herbe ensanglantée le fit paniquer. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son regard accrocha un minuscule point dans l'herbe. Une fleur aplatit montrait sa tête à la terre et ses pétales étaient remplis de sang. Une _marguerite. _Le souffle d'Ukitake trembla et il tourna la tête.

Les deux capitaines c'étaient mêlées à la bataille et Hai, avec un minimum de connaissance médicale soignait Gin, adossé à un arbre. Seule Natsu, Waku et Kensei combattait. Celui-ci, un peu plus loin en avait finit avec ses hollow et se dirigea vers sa supérieur, submergé. Les yeux paniqués du jusanbantai taicho croisa celui de Waku qui lui répondit par un signe de tête. Juste après, la capitaine à la chevelure blanche qui, elle aussi répondit par un signe de tête tout en cherchant son second du regard.

Quand elle l'eu aperçut, son regard vrilla quelques seconde à la vu du sang qui n'était, à première vu pas le sien.

**- Kensei, c'est la merde, ont se barre d'ici en vit-**

Et sa phrase du couper par une seconde faucheuse. Un hollow venait de l'attraper elle-aussi. La mâchoire masquée du monstre enserra tout son coté droit partant du dessus de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa hanche. Son regard écarquillé et choqué fixa Kensei pendant quelques _très _longues secondes. Ses yeux, emplis de larmes dont une qui roula sur sa tempe pour finir dans sa chevelure, trahissait sa terreur. Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas la souffrance.

Waku, trop occupé avec ses propre hollow n'entendit le murmure presque gémissant de douleur de sa sœur quand elle prononça le nom de Kensei qui réagit.

Il s'élança, animé d'un feu de rage et découpa le hollow qui poussa un hurlement sourd avant de disparaître. En vitesse, le fukutaicho atterrit sur ses pieds et attrapa sa supérieure.

Celle-ci sont les yeux se fermait gémissait maintenant de douleur. Doucement, d'une main tremblante, elle posa sa paume contre la joue de Kensei et accrocha son regard.

**- Ken…sei… **Gémit-elle.

Sa douleur semblait se répercuter sur son subordonné. Son visage exprimait l'angoisse et l'horreur. Pourtant, sa main qui tombait doucement de la mâchoire du lieutenant pour finir sur les bords de son hakama, juste sur sons torse serra son vêtement avec force.

C'est à se moment que Waku se tourna. Hai qui tenait Gin par l'épaule était elle aussi blessée à la jambe. Ukitake soutenait toujours fermement Koori dont les yeux commençaient à se fermés et Kensei qui portait sa sœur dans ses bras.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, sans réfléchir, s'élança vers Natsu. Tendant les bras, Kensei lui passa la blessée qui gémissait et mit quelques courtes secondes à lâcher le vêtement du fukutaicho.

**- On rentre. **Souffla Waku qui serra sa cadette contre elle.

C'était un vrai massacre. Tous les shinigamis étaient morts sans exception. Plus un seul ne respirait et les vivants, salement amochés, dégoulinaient de sang. Tous approuvèrent.

Quand Ukitake leva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, de lourdes gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient avec force sur le sol du Seireitei. L'eau s'écoulait sur les pavés dans un petit clapotis réconfortant. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il repensa à ce moment, un peu plus tôt dans la journée où Koori -qu'il tenait dans ses bras- chantait une belle mélodie et que les rayons du soleil s'écoulaient tranquillement à travers la pièce. Il accéléra et partit.

_(Les pâquerettes sont le symbole de la douceur, la timidité, l'innocence et l'attachement alors que les pervenches violettes représentent les regrets, la mélancolie, l'abandon et la trahison.) _

_(*:"A la fin du paradis artificiel,  
Loin, loin, au fond de la terre  
Je suis condamnée à chanter des prières  
Toute seule, venant d'un passé qui ne conduisait nul-part  
Je tisse des voix qui tournent et tournent..._

A la limite du réveil de l'Histoire,  
Je me sacrifie à mon propre destin  
Je ne sais rien et je continue de chanter pour le restant de mes jours  
Une chanson pour le soleil, une pour la pluie  
Un doux requiem...

A la fin de la route du paradis,  
Des mains chaudes ont été offertes  
Mais elles ne peuvent me rejoindre...

_Chante éternellement ! _

_A la distorsion du monde d'en bas qui meurt,  
Je suis condamnée à chanter des prières  
Avec les gentilles voix qui dorment dans le passé oublié...  
Comme je change mon désespoir en un sourire,  
Je sombre au bord des larmes..."_

_(Vocaloid: Looking for you in the sky/ Rin & Len) _

_**: "Un robot fut construit par un scientifique seul  
Quand il fut terminé, il fut connu comme un "miracle"_

_Mais il manquait quelque chose, une chose qu'il ne pouvait faire_  
_Et c'était le programme appelé "cœur"_

_Les années passèrent_  
_Et le robot miracle qui s'était retrouvé seul_  
_Fit un vœu :_

_"Donnez moi ce 'cœur', que cette personne_  
_La personne que j'ai toujours voulu connaitre_  
_A fait pour moi, jusqu'à la fin même de sa vie""_

_Vocaloid: Kokoro Kiseki/ Rin & Len)_


	5. Chapitre II: Anémone et Eglantines

_Chapitre II: __**Anémone Pourpres et Eglantines Noires.**_

Plus tard, la quatrième division nommera cette mission, _"La Perte". _Car en plus de deux cens ans, c'étaient la première fois qu'autant de dégât furent infligés aux shinigamis. C'était monstrueux. Cette après-midi là, en l'espace de trois heures, vingt-deux shinigamis furent tués.

Quand l'équipe rentra, ensanglanté des pieds à la tête, toute la quatrième divisions s'activa.

En premier, on s'occupa de Koori ainsi que Natsu. Très vite, elles furent envoyées dans un bloc opératoire conjoint dans lesquels circulait la capitaine de la quatrième.

Les autres, moins blessés furent contenues dans une petite salle d'où des shinigamis s'occupaient d'eux.

Hai, légèrement entaillé sur le sommet du crâne ainsi que sur la cuisse fut amené aux cotés de Gin, blessé sur tout l'avant bras dans une salle à part.

Kensei, le poignet fracturé et couvert de brûlures resta aux cotés de Waku, dans la salle d'opération de Natsu. Juste à coté de cette dernière, séparé d'à peine quelques mètres se trouvait le lit de Koori d'où une dizaine shinigamis s'activaient.

Fuyu tremblait. Elle avait réellement peur pour sa petite sœur. Elle était pleine de sang et convulsait faiblement. Kensei serraient les mâchoires de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler à ces imbéciles de la quatrième divisions de s'activer plus vite que ça.

Quand a lui, Ukitake, il attendait, patiemment. La boule dans sa gorge ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller mais qu'importe. Koori ne méritait pas ce traitement douloureux. Son lieutenant, consciente, retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Le capitaine, inquiet attrapa sa main et la serra dans sa paume. Si petite, si frêle, si… froide.

Après encore quelques minutes, on demanda aux trois shinigamis de sortir de la salle, ce qu'ils durent faires, a leurs grands regrets. Ceux-ci furent vite rejoint par Gin, le bras bandé et Hai, un tissue blanc autour de la tête qui recouvrait une partit de son œil droit, lui aussi touché ainsi que des béquilles qui l'aidé à ne pas posé sa jambe douloureuse au sol.

Après plusieurs heures de durs labeurs, Unohana sortit de la salle. Son visage fermé et désolé alerta Kensei qui se leva en trombe, ignorant la protestation de ses muscles brûlés.

**- Comment vont-ils? Sont-elles sauf? Répondez! **S'énerva le lieutenant de la neuvième.

**- L'état de Hakuhen-taicho est assez instable. Si elle passe la nuit, -ce que j'espère- elle vivra. **Les informa-t-elle.

Kensei, soulagé que son capitaine aille bien pour le moment soupira puis se laissa tomber sur son siège.

**- Comment va Koori? **Demanda néanmoins Waku.

Le regard d'Unohana se fit triste quand elle tourna la tête vers Ukitake. Le cœur de celui-ci se serra. Et si elle n'avait pas survécue? Non, impossible, c'était sa jeune et frêle lieutenant, elle ne pouvait pas mourir! Mais justement. Elle tait peut-être trop frêle pour une telle blessure… Ce corps si petit avait plié si facilement sous la griffe du hollow…

**- Je suis désolé, Ukitake-taicho. Mais Koori-fukutaicho était trop faible pour résister à cette blessure. Elle nous à quittée il y a quelques minutes. **S'excusa Unohana.

Le cœur du capitaine se serra très douloureusement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Pas ce petit bout de femme si jeune et si pétillante de vie. La main de Jushiro se serra sur son hakama blanc remplit de sang.

**- Je vois… Merci pour votre aide, Unohana-taicho. **Fit-il tout en se levant, un sourire qu'il voulait agréable sur le visage.

**- Koori-san voulait vous faire passer ceci. **Fit-la yonbantai-taicho (capitaine de la quatrième) tout en tendant un bout de papier ensanglanté vers lui.

Ukitake prit doucement l'objet en question et le déplia. A l'intérieur, quelques mots écrits dans une belle écriture soigné mais rongé par le sang et quelques traces de brûlures.

_"Arigato... Isshoni sugoseta hibi o_

_Arigato... __Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_Arigato... Eien ni utau*"_

La main du capitaine se serra sur le papier. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop de douleur. Trop de souffrance.

**- Merci, Unohana-taicho. **Fit-il, retenant un faible sanglot.

Et il partit.

Natsu regardait le soleil illuminer la cour derrière la fenêtre d'hôpital. Encore un jour sans pluie. Quelle catastrophe. Elle détestait le soleil.

On avait accordé à la capitaine deux semaines de repos pour reprendre de son attaque dont sept jours à l'hôpital. La chose la plus insupportable pour elle était de resté enfermée comme un animal en cage sans pouvoir bouger sainement.

Elle soupira tout en s'affaissant dans son lit blanc et impersonnel. Dans son mouvement, sa blessure la fit grimacer. Sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment, sa main souleva la kimono blanc qu'on lui avait filé et passa sur la grande cicatrice en quart de cercle qui partait de sa hanche pour finit juste sous sa poitrine.

Unohana lui avait proposé de la faire disparaitre mais à la surprise de tous Natsu avait refusée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser une impureté sur sa peau blanche et immaculée, mais elle y tenait vraiment. Tous avaient accepté sans poser de questions mais le regard curieux de son lieutenant la fit sourire.

Elle ne faisait rien sans raison particulières, et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Mais malgré sa curiosité maladive, Kensei n'avais rien demandé, pas de question particulièrement ardue ou même de coup d'œil interrogateurs. Rien.

Mais Natsu, elle, savait. Elle savait pourquoi son désir de garder cette cicatrice était si ardent. Elle savait pourquoi elle ne voulait plus la faire disparaitre. En un mot: souvenir. Pour se rappeler. Pour ne pas oublier. Pour garder en mémoire la douleur qui à compresser son cœur quand elle a appris les dégâts du massacre. Vingt-deux shinigamis morts pour un simple hollow. Mais pas seulement. Hai et Gin, blessés assez sévèrement avaient quand même dût passer toute une journée à l'hôpital tandis que Ukitake-taicho, Waku et Kensei, bien moins touchés ne restèrent que quelques heures. Mais ce ne fut pas le pire.

Non. Natsu gardait cette blessure pour se souvenir de la douleur que ça faisait de voir la petite, toute petite fleur qu'était Koori se faire balayer par la mort d'un simple coup de griffe. Au début, elle c'était tellement dis qu'elle vivrait, qu'elle avait rêvée pendant son opération d'un retour à la normale. Que rien ne changerais. Mais quand sa sœur lui a annoncé le décès de la fragile fillette, elle a tout perdu. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou elle entendait mal. Oui! C'est ça! Elle avait tout simplement mal entendus! Mais alors… Pourquoi son cœur se serrait si fort?

Alors que le ciel s'assombrissait lentement dehors, Natsu serra le drap dans ses mains. Ces mains faibles qui n'avaient pas pus tenir un katana pour sauver une des personnes qui lui étaient chères…

Kensei entra sans un bruit, croyant sa capitaine endormit. Il sursauta en l'a voyant recourbée sur elle-même, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, faisant perlés de tâches écarlates. Il ne dit rien et s'assit sur une chaise disposé près du lit blanc. Le métal de du meuble racla bruyamment sur le sol et le lieutenant se laissa lourdement tomber dessus. Natsu ne bougea pas.

Et ils attendirent. La capitaine, tête basse se remémorait. Elle tentait de se souvenir de la petite forme blanche et fragile assise dans la boue et le sang quand elle l'a trouvée. C'était une petite fille salle du Rukongai. Une fleur pleine de crasse et qui baissais la tête. Mais Natsu en à prit soin. Comme un petit oiseau blessé, elle l'a soigné, nourrie, logé, habillé, en même entrainé. _" La crinière brûlante du soleil va effacer les traces de pas sur la neige. Ne crains pas les illusions, c'est déjà sur elles que le monde repose." _Lui avait-elle dit un jour. Koori lui avait avoué ne pas comprendre le sens de sa phrase. _"Alors prie pour ne jamais la comprendre petite colombe. Mais ne t'en fait pas, quand tu seras en âge, tu comprendras. "_

Kensei n'osait pas bouger. Son capitaine, la figure tournée vers le drap tremblotait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi… faible. Aussi brisée. Lentement, tout en tachant de ne pas faire de bruit, il se leva et se posa une nouvelle fois sur le lit, juste à coté d'elle.

Natsu releva la tête et posa son regard sur les rues grisâtre du Seireitei. Les nuages s'amoncelaient peu à peu autour de la cour et l'air s'assombrit.

_"Ce qui nous permet de considérer la beauté d'une fleur parfaite est le fait qu'on prend le temps de s'arrêter pour bien la regarder. C'est le fait de passer cet instant en un état de parfaite tranquillité, sans continuer notre marche vers le ciel." _C'est ce qu'avais un jour dit Koori en regardant une magnifique Anémone ensevelie sous la neige qu'elle dégagea délicatement du bout du doigt.

Kensei ne bougea toujours pas quand le regard nostalgique de sa capitaine se posa sur la cour. Il ne fit pas un mouvement quand sa tête tomba lourdement sur son épaule.

**- Oh, il pleut… **Murmura-t-elle doucement.

**- Mais non, il ne- **Voulut-il dire avant d'être coupé.

**- Si, il pleut. **Répondit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Kensei n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis qu'il c'était assis sur le lit, mais tout son être trembla quand il vit une unique larme rouler sur la joue de Natsu.

**- Oui. Vous avez raison… Il pleut. **Souffla Kensei quand il sentit une goutte tomber sur le dos de sa main.

La fenêtre était fermé mais dehors, même si le ciel assombrit ne semblait pas vouloir laissé tomber de pluie, plusieurs larmes coulèrent.

Ukitake était rentré chez lui, dans sa division. Il faisait encore beau et le soleil rayonnait agréablement sur sa peau quand Ukitake entra dans son bureau.

Avec un soupire lasse, il se posa doucement sur son cousin et commença son travaille. Quelques minutes à peine après, il releva la tête vers son shoji et se releva. Il faisait bien sombre aujourd'hui. Trop sombre. Et trop froid. D'un mouvement souple du bras, il ouvrit la porte en papier de riz de moitié et laissa le soleil éclairé la pièce de ses rayons chauds. Il partit se rassoir quand il croisa du regard un petit vase de fleur en pleine éclosion à moitié fané, il soupira à nouveau.

**- Je devrais vraiment pensé à changer de fleur… **Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Des pâquerettes. C'étaient des petites pâquerettes blanches entouré d'un fin ruban bleu dans un minuscule vase de verre. Etrangement, le bout des pétales étaient teinté de violet.

Ukitake détourna vivement le regard et tenta, en vain, de se replonger dans ses papiers. Ce vase de verre discret et fragile qui ressemblait tellement à Koori… Ses pétales blancs violacés à peine éclot ne lui faisait que trop rappeler le souvenir de ses cheveux blancs neige rougit par le sang de la jeune fille. Et ce ruban. Cette touche de couleur sur sa chevelure monochrome. Ce petit bout de soie qu'elle avait défait pour la première fois de ses cheveux puis l'avais enroulée autour des petites fleures maintenant fanées.

Ukitake trouvait cette pièce bien petite tout d'un coup. Et trop silencieuse. Il ouvrit encore un peu plus les portes en papiers de riz et écouta tranquillement les oiseaux siffloté un air qui lui rappela directement Koori.

Dans une rage contre lui-même contenu, il retourna à ses papiers. L'encre du pinceau traçait avec légèreté sur le rapport quand le capitaine sentit quelque chose sur sa main. Ses yeux tournèrent vers le dos de son poignet où il aperçût une petite tâche transparente. Qu'était-ce? Il ne pleuvait pas pourtant.

Mais c'est quand il sentit son cœur serrer et la brûlure sur ses yeux qu'il comprit. Pour la première fois en l'espace de plusieurs heures, Ukitake prit conscience d'une chose. Il y a quelque temps, il avait perdu quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver. Alors que les nuages assombrissaient inlassablement le ciel, Ukitake se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu Koori.

Et la pièce parut soudainement trop froide, trop sombre, trop silencieuse, trop petite, trop triste et bien trop vide.

Quatre jours. C'était le temps qui avait passé depuis le décès officiel du lieutenant Koori de la treizième division.

Natsu avait insisté pour venir aux obsèques de la petite malgré l'interdiction formelle de se lever. Jamais elle n'accepterait de ne pas lui rendre un dernier hommage. Elle lui devait au moins ça.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient présent. Mais même en étant lieutenant, Koori devait avoir un enterrement assez "privé". Natsu avait hurlé. Koori valait bien mieux que ça! Mais peu de gens l'avait entendu.

Six capitaines étaient présents. La digne Yoruichi de la division des forces spéciales, accompagnée de son lieutenant, Wameku. Unohana qui, attrister par la mort de ce petit être était venue mais aussi en tant que médecin qui avait tentée de réanimer son cœur, en vain. Waku Fuyu de la cinquième accompagné de ses quatre sièges: Hirako, Hai, Aizen et Gin. Ceux-ci avaient pratiquement tous demandés à venir.

Shunsui, capitaine de la huitième aux cotés de Mei et Liza -celle-ci étant venue plus par obligation que par amitié-. Natsu Hakuhen était venue sans Kensei, celui-ci étant partit en mission avec Mashiro à grand regret de ne pouvoir assister aux obsèques mais aussi de se taper cette 'bombe à connerie verte' pendant une mission.

Kurosaki Isshin, major de la dixième c'était sentit obligé de venir. Il aimait beaucoup la petite Koori qui venait souvent dans sa division pour des affaires de paperasse. Après plusieurs allés-retours, il avait développé avec elle une relation assez simple et amicale. Elle l'appelait grand-père sous le regard faussement énervé du capitaine et lui la surnommait 'petite colombe'. Matsumoto et Hitsugaya, venus en connaissance de la petite suivaient leur capitaine de près.

Et le dernier des capitaines était, bien évidemment Ukitake Jushiro. Au dernier moment, une mission de premier ordre avait été donnée. Il avait refusé. Catégoriquement. Pas question de rater son enterrement.

Enterrement… Ce mot lui faisait si bizarre… De toute façon, on n'enterrait pas les shinigamis, on leur rendait hommage. Il n'y avait aucun corps à mettre en terre. Juste des souvenirs.

Tous étaient regroupés devant la petite pierre de marbre blanc où trônait fièrement: "Koori, lieutenant de la 13ème division." Aucun nom de famille. Elle venait du Rukongai en même temps. Natsu lui avait déjà donné un nom et bien plus. Mais sur la stèle, rien de plus. Juste du blanc et des inscriptions d'argents scellés dans la pierre. Mais un jour, elles disparaitraient. Un jour, cette tombe ne serra plus qu'une pierre grisâtre sans aucunes particularités. Mais Natsu refusais d'y pensée. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que sa petite fleur blanche était morte. Et ça, elle ne le pardonnera jamais.

Tous, un par un virent faire un geste, un petit discourt, ou juste une salutation pour Koori. Aucunes larmes ne furent versées. Sauf celle du ciel. Au début, il faisait beau. Puis, quand vint les annonces, les nuages semblèrent s'amoncelés très rapidement. Mais à part seulement quelques gouttes, il ne plut pas. Seulement une dizaines de minutes plus tard, il faisait de nouveaux beaux.

Le bonheur n'est pas éternel. Mais le malheur non plus. Tout à une fin. Le bien, comme le mal.

**- Que ton âme ais enfin le repos qu'elle mérite. **Tonna tristement Yoruichi. Son haori s'éleva de quelques centimètres de ses mollets mais le vêtement, trempé de bougea plus.

**- Même si ton corps était faible, ton cœur était fort. **Fit Unohana d'une voix douce.

**- La réalité est ce qui continue d'exister quand on cesse d'y croire. **Murmura Waku, le regard fixé sur la tombe tout en se penchant pour déposer une petite Pensée bleue clair. **Pour que tu n'oublis pas. **Finit-elle sur le même ton.

Hai s'avança d'une démarche féline et se posa devant la tombe sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de Koori, mais son sourire illuminait souvent ses journées quand elle la croisait.

**- Que ton sourire continue à faire tenir tout un monde. Parce que tu as fait tenir le mien. **Elle refoula un sanglot, tourna la tête et partit.

**- 'Nous savons ce que nous sommes, mais nous ne savons pas ce que nous pouvons être.*'**Souffla Mei, déposant un magnifique magnolia blanc, son visage orné d'un petit sourire étrange. **Symbole de pureté, de force et de dignité. Parce que tu étais libre et fière.**

**- Lorsque tu te réveilleras de ce monde inconnu, déploie tes ailes et envole-toi, petite colombe. **Dit le capitaine de la dixième sur un air chantonnant, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Puis, tous défilèrent uns à uns. Toshiro, Rangiku, Liza, Gin, Aizen, Hirako, Wameku, Shunsui et d'autres personnes qui considéraient Koori comme quelqu'un de bien.

Puis vint le tour d'Ukitake. Vivre l'éternité ne lui faisait pas peur. Attaquer une horde de Hollow ne lui faisait pas peur. Être un capitaine ne lui faisait pas peur. Donner des ordres ne lui faisait pas peur. N'y en recevoir d'ailleurs. Être blessé ne lui faisait pas peur. Sa maladie ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais allez devant la tombe de sa lieutenant le _terrifiait. _

Néanmoins, il avança. Pas après pas. Le son de ses sandales sur le sol était atroce. La sensation de son cœur battant contre sa poitrine l'étonna un peu. Silence. Juste la pluie tombant sur la stèle et dégoulinant entre les lettres argentées. Rien d'autre.

Le capitaine continua d'avancer puis s'accroupit. Lentement, son doigt parcouru le contour de on nom gravé dans la pierre humide. _Koori. _Son lieutenant. Sa fille. Son petit bout de femme. Sa fleur rayonnante de fierté et de joie de vivre. Disparut. _Morte. _Plus _jamais. _Sa main trembla quand il déposa un minuscule bouquet de pâquerettes finement entouré d'un ruban de soie bleue à l'odeur de l'été.

Natsu s'avança, ses pas lourds et mesurés ne semblaient pas vraiment fait de sa propre volontés mais plutôt par habitude. Par automatisme. Comme si son corps refusait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Comme si son cerveau lui dictait ses mouvements contre sa volonté.

Elle ne voulait pas s'avancer vers la tombe. Elle ne le devait pas. Elle refusait de la regarder. _Tout ça, c'est qu'un énorme ramassis de conneries! _Hurla son fort intérieur. Alors, sans regret, elle se détourna de la tombe devant les regards surpris mais mélancoliques. Elle croisa le regard de Jushiro. Il comprit.

Natsu n'accepter juste pas que Koori soit morte. Non. Elle était vivante. Elle en était sûre. Et tout ça, regarder la tombe, la pleurer, poser des fleurs, faire un discourt… C'est comme accepter de croire en sa mort. _Elle n'est pas morte! _Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces en elle. Mais parfois y croire, même de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme ne suffit pas. Koori était morte. Mais Natsu ne voulait pas le voir.

Fuyu regarda la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur s'éloigner, les poings serrés, le dos raide et la démarche froide. Puis, d'un shunpo léger, elle s'avança à ses cotés. Elle devait la raisonner, c'était son rôle en tant que grande sœur.

**- Natsu, écoute-moi. **Fit-elle tout en prenant les épaules de sa cadettes, tournant son buste vers elle.

Mais celle-ci ne fit que l'esquiver d'un mouvement agile et continua sa route. Fuyu voulait comprendre sa douleur, mais elle ne la ressentira peut-être jamais de la même façon.

**- Natsu, écoutes-moi! **Tenta-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme et plus dur, attrapant cette fois le bras de la jeune capitaine.

**- Lâche-moi! **Répondit-elle, furieuse.

**- Non, tu vas m'écouter! **Gronda Waku, plantant son regard dans celui de la rousse qui continuait son regard froid. **Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins Natsu. Koori est morte. Et il faut que tu t'y fasses, elle et morte et plus jamais tu ne l'as reverra! Donc tu vas m'écouter, faire demi-tour et lui dire adieu! **Cria la Gobantai-taicho.

**-Non, toi tu vas m'écouter! **Fit Natsu, un ton plus haut encore. **Je refuse l'idée que Koori soit morte presque dans mes bras, tu entends? Elle n'aurait pas dût mourir! Pas comme ça! Koori méritait mieux que ça! **Hurla-t-elle, elle-même perdue. Pourquoi?

**- Mais elle est morte Natsu! Morte! **Jamais elle ne l'avouera mais la douleur qui passa sur le visage de sa sœur à ce moment là la fit trembler. Douleur. **Je comprends ta douleur Natsu. **Continua-t-elle plus calment. **Je comprends que tu sois perdue, moi aussi j'ai mal, mais ouvre les yeux, Koori est morte. Alors va lui dire adieu, sinon tu le regretteras. **Murmura-t-elle.

Morte. Morte. _Morte. _Stop. Arrête. Elle n'était pas morte. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi? Koori, si petite, si fragile… Non… Non. Non! Non…? Qui? Pourquoi? Morte…?

**- Non! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens! J'ai mal! J'ai mal d'être en vie alors qu'elle est peut-être morte! Je haïs ce monde et tous ces gens parce que leur cœur bât encore! Je me haïs de vivre et de pouvoir encore pleurer, sourire et ressentir! J'ai suppliée et implorée encore et encore mais rien ne fonctionne! **Hurla-t-elle. Son cœur s'emballait et ses mains tremblaient.** Et puis j'ai voulu abandonner. J'ai voulu accepter de toutes mes forces… Mais non. Koori n'est pas morte. **Sa voix écorchée dérailla et elle se tût.

**- Je comprends, Natsu, mais elle n'est pluslà, et c'est ainsi. Tu ne pourras pas le changer. Je t'en pris, Natsu, même si c'est contre ton grès, va lui dire adieux. Elle mérite au moins çà. **La supplia Waku.

Sa sœur tremblait de partout. La pluie s'abattait sur sa silhouette frêle sans ménagement, ses poings serrés faisaient couler quelques perles brillantes de sang. Son regard, tourné vers le sol ne voulait pas comprendre.

**- Ma douleur… Ma haine… Mon désespoir… Ils sont biens au-delà des tiens! **Hurla-t-elle tout en se dégageant de l'emprise sur son bras. Après un regard incandescent et furieux, elle partit.

_* Merci, pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi, _

_Merci, pour tous les moments passés à vos cotés,_

_Merci, je chanterais éternellement._

_Rin & Len Kagamine 'Kokoro Kiseki' _

_(Les Anémones sont le symbole de la rupture et de l'abandon mais aussi de la renaissance et du renouveau, mélangées au rouge, elles rappellent l'étrange couleur qu'est le pourpre qui ravive les sentiments aussi bon que mauvais comme l'amour, la colère, la sensualité, courage, danger, ardeur, interdiction… Elle fait penser au sang, au feu et à la lave. L'Eglantine représente le bonheur éphémère, l'amour passager… De son coté, le noir est sombre, souvent associé à la mort, mais aussi l'élégance, la peur, la douleur et la nuit.) _


	6. Hors-Série: Bouquet de sentiment

Salut chers lecteurs! Donc, je suis en retard d'une petite journée et, comme vous avez surement put le voir dans le titre, ce n'est pas le chapitre que poste ici mais un petit hors-série pour vous faire patienter en attendant le vrai chapitre qui arrivera dans au moins une semaine. Je sais, c'est les vacances et _logiquement, _je devrais avoir plus de temps. Mas non. Et aussi, je tiens à dire que si vous voyez une shinigami au longs cheveu argentés et bleus nuit avec un Zanpakuto (sûrement celui de Trafalgar Law d'ailleurs) à la Japan Expo le samedi 6 juillet, vous m'avez trouvé!

Si vous ne comprenez pas le contexte de cet "intermède" ni le personnage, je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est normale! Le personnage n'a pas encore été présenté et il ne le sera pas avant un bon moment. Le style d'écriture sera aussi un peu différent comme j'ai voulus changer un peu.

Concernant le chapitre suivant, il fera 1.500 mots de plus que les autre comme je me suis rendue compte (un peu trop tard) que le second ne faisait 3.500. Pour la présentation des personnages, vous pouvez la lire quand vous voulez, elle sera toujours présente après les chapitres et régulièrement mit à jour. De plus, elle ne contient pas beaucoup de spoil très importants.

Et à propos de spoil, je tiens à m'excuser car je me suis récemment rendu compte que tous ne lisaient pas les scans. J'en suis affreusement désolé. Certains éléments pourrait être des spoils car je précise très fort que _tous_ les éléments sur lesquels je m'appuis sont _véridique. _Aucuns n'a été inventé ou falsifié. Pour ceux qui s'en sont arrêté aux épisodes, ne vous inquiéter pas, les spoils ne _sont pas _majeur. Ce sont de petites informations sans vraiment grandes importances dans le récit original.

* * *

**Erowine: **Ta review me redonne du courage et je t'avoue que sans elle, (ni celle de Estellee d'ailleurs que je remercie aussi très fort, promis, dès que j'ai le temps, je viens lire tes fic'!) mon chapitre ne serais pas encore commencé. C'est normal que le synopsis et le prologue ne soit pas encore très clair. Mais tu verra, quand l'histoire serra fini et le dernier chapitre poster (et je vous avertis que je compte faire une deuxième "saison" à cette histoire), tu rira bien! Malheureusement, comme déjà spécifié, je ne peux pas encore augmenter la taille ni le délai de parution et je considère que 5.000 mots sont encore correcte.

Et je profite pour le dire ici et maintenant, d'ici peu, une seconde fic' de bleach sera mis en ligne et sûrement une de one piece!

_PS: Si quelqu'un saurais comment mettre un lien sans que celui-ci ne sois caché, j'en serais très reconnaissante! _

_PS2: Faites tourner votre date de naissance et pour votre anniversaire, je pourrais faire un petit One-Shot sur le support de votre choix (mangas, films, jeux, séries…) et avec les perso' de votre choix! Si c'est un support que je ne connais pas et qu'il met facilement possible de voir, j'y jetterais un coup d'œil mais ne m'en demander pas trop si c'est une série… Proposé toujours! _

* * *

**Kimochi no Hanataba **

_Bouquet de sentiment_

Une fleur. Deux. Trois. Plusieurs. Un bouquet. Des couleurs. Pleins. Groupe de lumière tenant dans sa main. Juste là. Au creux de sa paume. Une simple pression. Une tige brisée. Rompue. Comme une vie. Arracher à sa fierté. Fleur de beauté commence à faner. Pétale souillé. Tronc écrasé. Simple vie s'échappant de ses doigts. Aucuns remords. Aucuns regrets. Juste une fleur. Dernier souffle avant sa descente. Aucunes larmes. Adonis sang.

Tendre douleur. Solitude. Sans personne dans ce monde désolé. Neige infini. Regret éternel. Douleur immortelle. Un pétale. Camélia. Blanc ou rose? Aucunes importances. Ou peut-être pas. Amour dédaigné. Amour fièrement libéré. Deux pétales. Chardon. Aucun support. Peut-être seul. Flocon persistant. Seul dans son monde.

La douleur rassurante du tronc contre son dos. La froideur habituelle de la neige sous sa masse. Cercle sans fin. Trois pétales. Des Perce-neige. Aux pieds de l'arbre. De son arbre. Fines fleurs brisant la lourde couche de neige. Peur de perdre. Peur de gagner. Peur d'aller trop loin. Peur de ne pas en faire assez. Peur de haïr. Peur d'aimer. Espoir.

_Seul. _

Son arbre. Géranium. Rose. Il déteste cette couleur. Pourtant, elle lui rappelle des souvenirs heureux. Chaleureux. Mémoires. Pour ne pas lui faire oublier. Elle est près de lui et ça lui convient. Même à travers cette rivière gelée. Gelée comme son cœur. Comme ses sentiments. Deux pétales. Le temps avance à reculons. Le temps ne suit plus son court. Malédiction. Né pour rétablir l'ordre. Lys blanc. Pur. Majestueux. Etincelant. Sincère. Sentiments réciproque?

La clairière devant lui ne lui est plus aussi familière. Eclat de rire. De l'autre coté. Toujours deux pétales. Il se rappelle du chardon. Narcisse. Il lui manque quelque chose. La rivière coule. Le vent s'agite. La neige tombe. Mais il lui manque quelque chose. Juste là. Au creux de sa poitrine. Les battements réguliers de son cœur éteint. Eteint ou inexistant? Impossible à savoir.

_Toujours seul. _

Un sanglot. De _son _coté. Un son de douleur. Un bruit de larme. Pas les siennes. Des pleurs. Pas les siens. Pourtant de son coté. Et les siens, à elle? Myosotis. Impossible à savoir. Facile à ignorer. Pourtant si difficile à oublier. Le bruit incessant de la neige qui s'entasse. Et celui des sanglots qui ne cesse. Plus d'éclat de rire. Plus de soleil. Fini la prairie herbeuse et ondulante. Terminée l'ombre douce s'étendant et s'étirant. Oublié la vie chaleureuse et sans problème. Et maintenant? Prairie froide et enneigée. Arbre chétif et dénudé. Froid glacial et neige immortelles. Tel était _son _coté.

Une image fugace. _Renoncule_. Mais plus seulement immatériel. Réelle. Devant lui. Fine main délicate et fragile pourtant si déterminé. Et un pétale. Impossible d'abandonner. Ou plutôt _neuf_. Une main sur son épaule. Chaude et réconfortante. Un sourire amical. Une fleur qui tombe. Des bars autour des ses épaules. Des larmes contre sa joue. Un baiser sur sa tempe. Des cheveux qui chatouillent le bout de son nez. Un cœur contre sa poitrine. Le sien? Impossible à deviner. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Parce qu'i cœur qui bat, juste là. Avec lui. _Pour lui_. Et avec ça, rien n'a plus d'importante.

_Celui qui ne craint pas sa propre épée n'est pas digne de la brandir._

* * *

Alors? Bien? Pas bien? Je me suis mise à fond dans le style d'écriture qui est, ma fois, assez lent. Et c'est voulu. En fait, non. Pas _lent. _Haché. Car pendant une scène de combat, le rythme serra plutôt soutenu et rapide. Mais le terme qui convient est _haché_. Si vous arrivez à me trouver _qui _est ce personnage… Je vous nomme Sherlock Holmes. Et encore. J'y ai mis quelques petits détails qui pourront vous mettre sur la voie mais sérieux, même avec un sens de la logique surdéveloppé, je… pense que c'est quand-même faisable.

Aller! One-Shot cadeau pour celui qui trouvera! (Voir paragraphe anniv'!) Et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre! Bye-bye!


	7. Présentation des personnages

Good morning everybody! Donc, pour commencer, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt une petite mise au point des personnages car certains m'ont fait remarqué que je balançais beaucoup trop d'OC sauvagement et ça peux déstabiliser donc, voilà. Je ferais régulièrement une misa à jour pour ne pas spoiler sur les futurs personnages. Et je remercie très forts les personnes qui ont mis une review sur ma fic'. Je vous aime. Et je vous répondrais plus tard.

_PS: je n'arrive pas à mettre de lien vers les images des personnages donc si quelqu'un pourrais me dire comment en fait, j'en serrais reconnaissante! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

**Nom:** Hakuhen (Flocon)

**Prénom:** Natsu (Eté)

**Caractère:** Natsu est une fille très gentille, souriante et à tendance à sortir des blagues qui tombent à plat. C'est une fille très émotive et gamine mais pourtant, elle reste déterminée et têtue.

**Physique:** De taille assez moyenne, à la limite du petit, elle à de longs cheveux aubrun clair et des yeux orange ambré.

**Zanpakuto:** Inconnu

**Shikai:** Inconnu

**Bankai:** Inconnu

**Grade:** Capitaine de la 9ème

* * *

**Nom:** Fuyu (Hiver)

**Prénom:** Waku (Flamme)

**Caractère:** Fuyu est une femme assez stricte et sévère qui reste campé sur ses positions. Malgré ça, elle fait preuve d'un esprit organisé et tactique et elle son sourire est souvent présent quand sa sœur adoptive et dans les parages.

**Physique:** Grande, fine et élancée, longs cheveux blanc toujours attaché en queue de cheval et yeux argenté.

**Zanpakuto:** Inconnu

**Shikai:** Inconnu

**Bankai:** Inconnu

**Grade:** Capitaine de la 5ème

* * *

**Nom: **Inconnu

**Prénom: **Haiko (anciennement Hai/ Enfant des cendres)

**Caractère: **Haiko est une petite fille discrète et qui obéit facilement aux ordres sans poser de questions même si elle n'hésite pas à donner son avis quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas.

**Physique: **Très longues jambes et poitrine plate, cheveux bleus/gris très clairs (presque blanc) jusqu'en bas du dos et les yeux violets/roses.

**Zanpakuto: **Inconnu

**Shikai: **Inconnu

**Bankai: **Inexistant

**Grade: **3ème siège de la 5ème

* * *

** Nom: **Inconnu

**Prénom: **Koori (Glace)

**Caractère: **Koori est une petite fille très timide et très douce. Son rand de lieutenant étonne beaucoup de personne à cause de sa fragilité même si son attention envers tout le monde en réconforte plus d'un.

**Physique: **Très petite, longs cheveux blancs et magnifiques yeux bleus très clairs. Sa peau est légèrement plus foncée que la moyenne.

**Zanpakuto: **Inconnu

**Shikai: **Inconnu

**Bankai: **Inexistant

**Grade: **Lieutenant de la 13ème

* * *

**Nom: **Inconnu

**Prénom:** Wameku(détresse, pleurs, chagrin)

**Caractère: **Effacée, discrète, toujours neutre. Elle obéit aux ordres sans poser de question. Wameku ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire.

**Physique: **Long cheveux brun très foncé et des yeux vert azur clairs.

**Zanpakuto: **Inconnu

**Shikai: **Inconnu

**Bankai: **Inexistant

**Grade: **Lieutenant des la 2ème

* * *

**Nom: **(no) Kawa (Destin (de))

**Prénom: **Mei (Rivière)

**Caractère: **Mei est une fille vraiment très difficile à comprendre. Elle peut-être effrayante mais toujours très compliquée. Malgré ça, Mei et une fille prodige.

**Physique: **Assez petite, cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux verts pomme/sapins.

**Zanpakuto: **Inconnu

**Shikai: **Inconnu

**Bankai: **Inconnu

**Grade: **Lieutenant de la 8ème


End file.
